


In A Way I Can't Return

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: For vikingpoteto on tumblr: EdWin+'I Love you (in a way I can't return)'?





	In A Way I Can't Return

The Promised Day has come and go, and yet here they are, sitting alone together, and it feels like Ed might as well still be camping in the woods with Winry off at Briggs for all they’re seeing eye to eye. 

 

After all the stress and struggle of their childhood, who would think it could all end here?

 

Ed feels like his head is spinning- he’s usually not one for romantic overtures, and this much has taken it out of him, and to be so firmly turned down has him off kilter. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Winry offers, her eyes sliding down and away, resolutely studying these front steps, the foundations of the home they might one day have shared. 

 

Is there ringing in his ears? This is embarrassing. He always knew there was a chance Winry would’ve moved on, but he couldn’t help hoping...

 

“You don’t hafta apologize for something like that,” Ed offers quickly, moving his arms with uncertainty. It’s true- Winry shouldn’t take the blame for Ed’s pride. He can feel that his cheeks are still hot, but instead of excitement fueling his heat, it’s shame. “Can I just… did I do somethin’ wrong? I mean, I know I’ve been a fuckup for most of my life, but..” 

 

“Stop that right there, Edward Elric,” Winry interrupts. “You’ve done all you can for Al, and for everyone in Central, and all of Amestris. Even if I can’t return your feelings, you’ll always be family, and I’ll never stop loving you like a brother. This is no one’s ‘fault,’” she continued, meeting Ed’s eyes unwaveringly. “It’s just…” She trailed off, but then took a breath and gathered her pride. 

 

“You’re ready to settle down, right? You’ve been running for your life and working and achieving so many things, you sped through your adulthood before we were even real teenagers. But I’ve been stuck at home, waiting, and I’m not done growing up yet. I’ve still got so many places to see, things I want to do, and I can’t let myself put it by the wayside. You’ve taught me not to take anything for granted because it can be taken away in an instant. This peace we have, it might not last. I don’t want to sit here and wait around for a future that might not be coming,” Winry finished, feeling lighter with every word. 

 

Ed considered this, tried to slow down and think about it. “You know I would wait for you, right? It’s not like I wouldn’t go anywhere for you!” Ed tried, still grasping for the future he always envisioned. 

 

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Winry pushed, “and neither should I. We’re still kids, really, and I can’t make promises about the people we’ll be in even ten years- I can’t hang hopes on that. I would rather keep having you in my life than hurt you worse later.” Winry suddenly perked up, a sly smile gracing her face. “Besides, living a simple domestic life, with a stable home and freedom to research? I know the way you were acting when Ling and Lan Fan were with you- you've got a big heart, Ed, and I think that you need more than one person to be content.”

 

Ed’s blush flared up so much worse, finally rising up in anger, turning back into that fiery and unwaveringly strong young man Win knew he was. “Who’re you calling so small that he has disproportionately vast romantic capabilities?” 

 

Winry just laughed and ran off into the grass to dodge his fists. This house might not be theirs in an expected sense, but it’ll always be there home to return to. 


End file.
